


live for me

by Itch



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Timeline, M/M, Soulmates, This went places, hurt comfort, sylvain dies for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: Felix feels himself lose something when he loses Sylvain on the field of battle. Someone remembers the promise they made as children though, and will make him good on it.





	live for me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the wonderful art from Lumi!!  
Link: https://twitter.com/lumilotte/status/1184810832552529920
> 
> It also applies as firsts for sylvix week so aay

Felix and Sylvain were back to back most of the fight, defending each other in sync. They knew all of the others quirks, knew what they were likely to miss, and knew how to protect them against it. Sylvain was broader, more grounded, taking the bigger hits, but Felix was quicker, ducking in and out to take people down. All it took was one moment of weakness. One slip from Felix in the mud below their feet that changed it all.He heard the clink, the groan, the wet thump as  _ someone  _ fell behind him, and he didn’t want to turn around, but he had to. He saw Sylvain, an arrow in his chest, perfectly slotted through the gap in his armour.

Felix was there like a lightning arch across the sky, knees slamming down in the mud beside Sylvain's chest. His arms wound around his friend's chest, lifting him out of the dirt. Sylvain blinked, slowly, too slowly, and turned his face to look at Felix. 

"Hey you." He rasped, and Felix's heart caught in his throat.

"Hey you yourself idiot, what the hell do you think you're doing?" His eyes traced over the lines of Sylvain's face, the shape of his eyes, the sweet curve of his lips, and the etched smile lines on his cheeks. Felix remembered when his cheeks used to be chubby, puffy with baby fat, and were rosy from giggling and chasing Felix around the estates, playing tag and hide and seek. He repressed the urge to flick Sylvain on the nose like he had done a thousand times whenever he was being annoying, but he wasn't being annoying right now. He was  _ dying.  _

"I was saving your pretty ass." Sylvain coughed, and it sounded like sandpaper was trying to escape from inside him. Felix smoothed some of his tousled curls away from Sylvain's forehead, noticing water dripping from somewhere. When had the sun gone in?

"It's raining." He said thickly, pulling Sylvain close to his chest, clutching him where the lancer could feel his heartbeat.  _ This beats for you, Sylvain you can’t go, _ Felix thought to himself, hands quaking. Sylvain used the last of his energy, raising his hand to wipe his thumb under Felix's eye, banishing the tears from his cheek. He left a small smear of blood behind, the red a stark contrast with Felix’s frightened white.

"Yeah. It's raining." His breath rattled, and Felix let out a hollow scream.

Kyphon stood in front of Seiros, sword dripping a dark, viscous substance onto the floor. His eyes were hollow holes, and despite the fact that she wasn’t looking at him, she could feel his gaze. He was trying to threaten her, and she wasn’t a fan of that. She leant back languidly on her throne, stretching her legs out as far as they would go, like a cat. There were no sounds in the room, just the shuffling of her clothing, and the oil from Kyphon’s sword.

_ Drip. Drip. _

"You want to help the boy, don't you Kyphon." It wasn't a question. He grunted, lifting his chin. That was as close to an answer as she was going to get. 

_ Drip. Drip. _

_ _ "If his mind isn't strong enough, you'll shatter him, and I may not be able to bring him back." 

_ Drip. Drip.  _

Seiros looked up over her nails at him and rolled her eyes. He wasn’t going to leave. She shrugged a little. It wasn’t  _ her  _ issue if he destroyed the poor Fraldarius boy’s mind. "If this is what you wish." 

One spot of liquid from Kyphon's blade hovered, suspended in the air as he was banished, before following its brethrens path.

_ Drop.  _

Felix gasped as the air around him felt suddenly different. It was like he was drowning in an ice bath, but it was painless, just… thick. He realised he couldn't breathe a second later, but was still alive, could still feel his heart breathing, was now rising to his feet Sylvain's limp body sliding off his lap. 

_ No, _ he whined to himself as his hand automatically went for his sword,  _ no, I don't want to leave- _

_ You promised;  _ a voice that wasn't his own purred it his mind, as if their lips were pressed to his ear,  _ to die together. I take promises like that very seriously.  _ Felix shuddered, was that a threat? Black oil seeped from the air as if it was condensating on the metal, and his eyes went wide.  _ Fight with me, win, and I will honour the promise. I will bring the Gautier boy back.  _ The raspy tone chuckled menacingly.  _ But if you die, you die. You live, I tie your souls together. You get no second chances. You both live as long as the other.  _ Felix blinked at those words. He would… bring Sylvain back? All because of that promise he and Sylvain had made as children?  _ You said to yourself that night you swear by your crest you will live as long as the Gautier boy. I am Kyphon. You swore by me; and I shan't let your heart go asunder from peace due to his admiral sacrifice.  _

Felix closed his eyes for a second, breathed in, and slashed. His form was perfect, a whirling danse macabre, turning left and right to a beat no one else could hear, cutting down the enemies who had decided to take advantage of the fact his 'shield' was gone. He brought his knuckles together and blew through them, a raging hot fire stream like a dragon’s breath billowed out, knocking the nearer enemies backwards. Behind him, Kyphon was tying a red string onto Sylvain’s index finger. Once the knot was done to his satisfaction,he turned back around, watching Felix fight. Felix couldn’t stop, even though his muscles were burning in agony, sweat pouring from his brow. But he couldn’t stop. Doing this meant saving Sylvain. He needed Sylvain. He needed his smile, his ringing bell of a laugh, the way his touch set Felix on fire and his heart rate into the sky. He needed the way Sylvain reminded him to eat, told him to sleep, the way they sometimes would fall asleep together, hands tangled in the others shirt. His blade clanged and he dropped it as the reverberations went up his arm and he swapped to magic, two fireballs forming in his hands, punching his way through the masses. After a little while, he noticed he wasn’t fighting alone. Kyphon had started, his empty shell of armour impossible to kill. Felix wanted to stand and watch, to take note of his moves, but that wouldn’t help him. The crest on the back of his hand started glowing as he cut down enemy after enemy. What he couldn’t see, was Kyphon’s matching one was glowing too. The more they killed, the more they connected. The connection grew, and grew, and grew until Felix found himself not in the field anymore. 

He was in a room. It was huge, and grey, and  _ empty  _ except for a throne, upon which a girl who looked no older than he sat. She was paying him no attention though, for she seemed to be asleep.

“Hey!” Felix shouted, stepping forward, each step of his regally heeled boots clicking throughout the room. His next step made a splash, and he looked down, noticing a puddle of black goo, exactly what he had spotted on Kyphon’s blade in the field. He had been here too? 

“Hmm?” She opened one eye, and closed it again upon sighting Felix. “Oh, you’re the boy Kyphon went to help.” She didn’t open her eyes as she kept on speaking to him, “He didn’t say much at all, but I see everything of course. He wants to bind your soul to the young heir of Gautier.” Felix nodded curtly, as if he  _ totally  _ understood what she was on about. “You do know if your souls aren’t compatible, your mind will crack and you will be lost to the world as well.” Now she opened her eyes, and Felix went the strangest feeling wash over him. He steeled himself, hand on the hilt of his weapon. 

“I don’t care about the terms, I have to try. Sylvain is…” there was so much he could say to fill in that gap. Sylvain was his best friend, that was certain. His sparring partner, his diary when needs be, his punching bag when he had a  _ really _ bad day, and Sylvain never complained. Sylvain was more than that though, and as he tried to think about it the more he realised he had feelings that were just platonic. “I love him.” He said without wavering. “I have to try. He would do this for me.”

“Your souls will be mixed, and bound together. If you die, he dies, no matter how far away you two are. If he feels pain, you feel it too, distance immaterial. Do you still agree?” Felix nodded again. 

“Yes.”

“Then take his hand.” She clicked her fingers, and Sylvain was  _ there, _ right in front of him, although he was covered in mud, and was still bleeding, looking like she had just pulled him straight from his deathbed. Felix didn’t waste any time. He flung himself at Sylvain, both his hands grasping Sylvain’s, bringing them to his face where his eyes were welling up again, but this time in delight.

“Fe...lix?” Sylvain looked down at him, the glassy overcoat on his eyes vanishing when they made eye contact. “Felix.” Felix sniffled, rising up on his tiptoes to press a delicate kiss to Sylvain’s lips, sickened at how cold they were, but determined to warm them up. 

“It’s me.” 

Sothis was watching, slightly amused at the way Felix always had the most stoic demeanour, but present him with his recently dead lover and he became a mess of tears.

“Save him this time.” She knew Felix had heard her. She held her hand palm up, and blew a gust of wind, sending them back to the battle field.  _ Save him this time. _

Felix and Sylvain were back to back most of the fight, defending each other in sync. They knew all of the others quirks, knew what they were likely to miss, and knew how to protect them against it. Sylvain was broader, more grounded, taking the bigger hits, but Felix was quicker, ducking in and out to take people down. All it would take was one moment of weakness, but Felix wasn’t going to allow that to happen. He had seen it, felt it, and come back to stop it. He grabbed Sylvain, dragging him backwards by just two steps, and the arrow that was coming for him landed with a thump in the grass. 

“Wow Felix, how did you know that was coming?” Sylvain shouted over the noise of the battle as he disarmed a swordsman who came at him. 

“Intuition.” How could he explain he had seen his ancestor, seen a  _ God,  _ and then come back in time? 

They lived through the battle.

Back at their camp, Felix wasn’t taking any chances, and he kissed Sylvain again, like he had done in Seiros’ throne room, and this time, Sylvain kissed back. Kyphon watched from the trees, and sheathed his sword, disapparating into the night, a bat skittering across the stream of moonlight up into the sky. A promise upon your crest was serious business, and Kyphon intended to collect their souls when it was time, and add them to his army, as a a thank you for the service he had given them today. For now though, he would let them live together, as one, for as long as the universe deemed them permissible.


End file.
